Someday
by UA
Summary: "You lied to me," he said. Very, very, very early UA fic dealing with the aftermath of Sheridan's decision to keep Luis in the dark about the plan to take down the drug cartel.
1. Someday

_**Someday**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"You lied to m_e," he said.

And the hurt in his eyes was more than she could bear.

"_You put me through so much unnecessary pain_."

She studied the ground at her feet. Willing herself to become invisible. Disappear and not have to face his devastation. His devastation at her betrayal.

"_I thought I had lost you. Forever_."

And now, he was slipping away. Farther and farther away. From her.

"_You didn't trust me. You didn't trust me with your life. With your protection_."

She felt like the smallest being on the planet. Ashamed she hadn't had more faith in him. She hadn't tried hard enough. To bring him in on the plan. Insisted he be brought out of the dark. Out of the dark and into the light. She gave up too easily.

"_I cried for you. The loss I felt was so great. My heart...my heart shattered. Into a million pieces. Pieces that can never be fully recovered_."

She cried for him now. For herself. For both of them. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. Unchecked, miserable tears. Loss and regret invaded her heart. Her breaking heart. The heart that ached so much in her chest. The heart shattering at this moment. Because of his pain. A heart that would never be good as new.

"_And it hurts still. Even with you standing before me. Beautiful. Breathing. Alive. It hurts. Because I loved you_."

She met his brown eyes. And more pieces of her heart cracked and fell away. He loved her. He _had_ loved her. As she loved him. Her sobs pierced the night air. She turned from him and broke down. Apologies rushing forth. Apologies that didn't erase the ugly truth. His words were the words of truth.

"_But I can't hate you. Never. I can forgive you. But I'll never forget. Time may dull the pain. But the memory remains. I shouldn't love you so much still. But I do_."

And he pulled her into his arms. Holding her tight. As she sobbed in his arms and made declarations of her own. Declarations of truth. And love. His tears mixed with hers as they shared a kiss. Desperate. Loving. Passionate. But was it goodbye? She leaned into his touch. He cupped her face and gazed into her glistening blue eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Softly. Tenderly. On the forehead. Brushed her hair back from her face to tuck it behind her ear. Closed his eyes. Then turned to go.

"_Someday, Sheridan. Someday. When you trust me. Trust my love enough to tell me the truth. Be completely honest. I need time. To learn to live. Learn to live with the fact that you lied to me. You lied to me_."

And he left. Disappeared into the night air. Like he had never existed. But her heart wouldn't forget him. Her heart wouldn't give up. '_Someday_,' he'd said. Someday their hearts would reconnect. Be complete again. Beat anew. But until then...She had to have hope. And faith. Trust. In someday. She wiped her tears away. And disappeared into the night air.

* * *

**So...this fic is older than dirt. **

**LOL!**

**You can probably guess when I wrote it. It was one of my very first fics (along with _The Journey _and another equally terrible little-80+chapters little, hehe-fic called _In the Hearts of Harmony _that I've, thankfully, lost some of the chapters to or I'd post here), and I decided to post as much of my stuff here as possible to remind myself: good, bad, and ugly-I _have _improved. Of course, the only way left to go was up. **

**;)**

**It was just my way of venting out my frustrations with the fact that Sheridan totally left Luis hanging with the plan to snare the drug cartel; man, did I hate Hank when I thought he'd really killed my favorite character on Passions, lol. I've since grown to love Hank, as you can tell if you've read any of my later fics, since he usually figures into just about every storyline I come up with. **

**Don't hold this fic against me. **

**Just something else to read. **

**Click over to chapter 2 to read the equally bad sequel. **


	2. Tomorrow is Another Day

_**Tomorrow is Another Day**_

_**

* * *

**_

A few months had passed since that night. The night everything changed between them. They moved on with their lives. Or at least pretended to. They were cordial. Friendly even when they met each other around town. Harmony was a rather small place, after all. They couldn't untangle their lives if they tried. Theresa's involvement with Ethan saw to that. And it was at their engagement party that her world was brought to its knees again.

The memories haunted her. Echoed and replayed in her mind 'til she wanted to scream. To make it stop. She stared at the paper in her hands. Still not believing it was really true. Ethan wasn't a Crane. Ethan wasn't her nephew. He was a Bennett. Sam Bennett's son.

She still couldn't erase the memory of last night from her mind. Try as she might. She'd lost the one member of her family that had truly loved her. And now, she was all alone. She'd thought she'd felt empty that cold December night Luis had walked out of her life. But she'd still had Ethan.

Luis had looked at her with such pity the night before. Things were strained between them still. But he made an effort. An incredible effort. Because, like it or not, his sister was engaged to her...Ethan. And Theresa was determined to marry him. Come what may.

She didn't realize she was crying again until she felt a hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice say, "Come on. Let's get you out of here." She looked up into his dark brown eyes so filled with kindness, and the floodgates opened. He threw some money down on the table to pay for her tab, said goodbye to Beth, and led her out the Book Cafe by the arm.

He took her to the place where it all began. The Youth Center. Led her into his office. He was so gentle. So sweet. And her heart filled with love for him. The man standing before her looking at her with such concern was such a good man. And that's exactly what she told him.

She saw a brief flicker in his dark eyes. A flicker that gave her hope. Was it possible he still loved her? The way she loved him? But her hopes and dreams were pushed aside. Forgotten as she poured her heart out to him. She could tell from the look on his face he was astounded at her honesty. How forthcoming she was. But she felt safe with him.

They talked for hours. Sitting side by side. And somehow in the course of all that time, they got closer. And closer. Without even realizing it, she was in his arms. But it felt so right. To be sharing this moment with him. He was the only one. The only who could bring peace to her heart.

"I've missed you," she breathed. "Thank you for this. You're the only one..." Her slender fingers entwining with his larger brown ones. And she studied their linked hands. Listened to his heart beat. He swept his hand through her hair and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"That's what friends are for."

She closed her eyes. Lulled by his soft breathing, his steady heartbeat, into slumber. _Friends_, she thought with a smile. She could deal with that. And tomorrow...tomorrow, maybe something more.

* * *

**Told you they were bad. **

**;)**

**Hope you derived some enjoyment out of them anyway. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
